Computing has transformed the way in which many companies run their business. This transformation comprises computer systems running and managing manufacturing systems or automating business processes. Automation of these systems has brought with it great benefits, for example, efficiency, speed and reduced costs. There are however some systems which to date have not been automated, for example, determining when to switch off a mobile phone in response to certain environmental variables or turning off a car's fog lights on leaving an area of fog. In each of these systems it has not been possible to automate these systems because of the complexity involved in doing so. Yet, the need to do so is a pressing one, for example, how annoying is it to drive behind someone who has left their car's fog lights on? Or when sitting in a cinema when a person's mobile phone rings because they forgot to turn their mobile phone off or, at the very least turn the ringer application on to silent? It thus becomes obvious to the reader how many more manual entities this same situation is applicable to, for example, when having to configuring the configuration settings in a cluster of servers manually etc.
Thus there is a need for a method and system to alleviate the above problem.